We meet again
by Nubian Princess
Summary: Sequel to my first story..Kail loves Tora but theres something about her thats all too familiar.
1. Default Chapter

AN- i decided to write a sequel to who's holding the baby.the story is based mostly on kail and tora.Tora is the baby kagome had after the war.Sorry the war was soo short guys.Kail is 30 and tora 16. I wont write it as quick as the forst one cause im doing shakespare in english yuck.  
Tora looked exactly like hana.But she didnt have the mark on her forehead  
Tora splashed Kail as she noticed he was staring into space."What you thinking about big guy?" she asked.He looked at her and smiled she looked so much like hana."Nothing short stuff,come one we better get going" "Okay" when she realized that he wasnt going to turn around she got annoyed"Come on kail turn round" He siged and turned around "Honestly tora ive seen you naked before" She slipped on her kimono "What do you mean you've seen me naked before?" she asked but he already started walking off."Kail,answer me" Kail took to the air and left her to catch up.  
  
He came into her room later that night and found her reading a book by candle light."Lights out tora" he said "honestly kail, im old enough now to stay up till at least 11:30" "but all i said tora,was lights out i didn't say that you couldn't stay up" he smiled at her "very funny kail you crack me up" "g'night tora" he said. She blew out the candle and went to bed.  
  
Kail was talking to kohaku by the gate when tora came running out to them."ready to go kail?" she asked.Kohaku cleared his throat "Oh tora,this is kohaku a friend of mine" she looked at him and smiled "Hi kohaku" "Hi tora" he said he raised her left arm and kissed it"my pleasure im sure"tora blushed "kail you should learn somethings from your friend her and stop being so grumpy all the time you might just get a girl to like you" "Bah" he said before she finished"Females are nothing but leches they just stick to you for your money and your name i cant be bothered to fool around with women they are a" "Shut up kail!" tora and kohaku said. "So where you guys heading?" kohaku asked "To the" tora started "Just for a walk" kail said before tora finished. Kohaku smiled at her"I have to get going now, I just came by to see how my friend was doing" "Goodbye"Kail said. "Good bye tora,Goodbye kail" kohaku turned and left.Kail wiated a while before he and tora headed for the water fall where she always swam.She looked at him "what was that all about?" she asked "What was what all about?" he asked. "Why did you behave like that?"  
"Honestly tora I have no idea what you're talking about" "You're lying kail" "Whatever you say tora".Kail watched her swim, he decided that he had to watch kohaku,he was moving in on his territory Tora was his,Tora was Hana and hana will always be his.   
"Kail?" tora watched him he was just staring not at her just staring into space he didnt even notice she was standing right infront of him.She sat beside him. He came back from his daydreaming and found tora asleep on his arm.He smiled at her and picked her up.He took to the air.  
  
Tora awoke in her bed. She tried to get up but felt a weight holding her onto the bed more like an arm.She looked and noticed that kail was in the bed with her.She screamed and fell off the bed Kail awoke to a loud thud he heard. He saw tora on the floor"What's the matter?" he asked "What are you doing in my bed?" she screamed." My room is being redecorated" "OH no mom's at it again" tora said "SO why your room?" "They are turining it into a nursery" he answered "For who?" she asked "For you" he smiled."No honestly kail,who's the new nusery for and why couldn't they use mine?" "I dont know tora leave me alone to sleep" he pulled his pillow over his head. SHe got up off of the floor and went over to her parents bedroom."Mom,dad" she knocked "sleeping" said sesshoumaru.Tora opened the door and saw her mother by the vanity table and her dad in the bed. "Dad why was kail in my bed last night?" "Kail was in your bed?"kagome asked "Yes mom,he was in my bed" "I told him to" sesshoumaru said. Tora layed down on the bed beside him and started to play with his tail.He looked at her and moved it. She grabbed it back and continue to play with it "You dady your tail is pretty nice" she said and giggled as he stormed off into the bathroom."Tora you know your father hates it when you play with his tail" "I know mom but it was just there" "What is the matter tora?" "Mom are you pregnant?" "Yes i am tora, why whats the matter?" "Oh nothing mom,but why couldnt you just use my nusery instead of making kail sleep in my room" "You can sleep her with us" kagome suggested. Tora was by the door when she said that "Yes right mom and hear you guys louder than usual,i think i'll pass" she left the room an slammed the door behind her sesshoumaru came out of the bathroom by then "what was that all about?" he asked "I have no idea."   
  
Tora sat on her bed so hard kail bounced.He groaned "Whats the problem now?" he asked "Nothing"  
"Alright then get ready we'll stay at the falls all day today" "I dont feel like swimming today kail,thanks anyways" she pushed him out of the bed and picked up her book. Kail got up from the floor"I think you want to be alone now." He turned and left the room  
  
He ran into sesshoumaru in the hallway "Kail?" "yes sesshoumaru" "can you really hear me and kagome in the nights?" Kail looked at his uncle he knew if he lied his uncle will know."Well sesshoumaru,lets just say you guys tend to be a bit loud" kail turned and left sesshoumaru there.   
  
Kail went back to tora's room later that day and found her on the bed still reading her book."What do you want kail?" she asked "Nothing I just came by to see how you were doing." "I told you already kail im okay" "tora once you miss a day of swimming I know something's wrong" He sat beside her on the bed"Im okay kail,i just dont feel well" He placed is hand to her forehead and noticed she had a fever."Tora,you're on fire, maybe you need to lay down" he tooke the book away from her and tucked her in.  
  
AN-whats the matter with tora,kagome is pregnant?! how come they didn't have other kids and they 'have fun' so much. 


	2. Something's wrong

AN- i got 2 more days of holidays left,i finished my projects and i study in the nights so guys i can keep the chapters going.:)  
Tora awoke the next morning and she saw kail and Kikyou standing over her.A wet rag was on her forehead. Kail smiled as he saw her open her eyes."Feeling any btter?" he asked "A little" tora answered."I dont know what could be wrong with you tora" kikyou said "Does your throat hurt?" "Nope" "In pain anywhere?" "Nope" "Your just tired and you have a headache?" "Yup" "Riight,kail if she gets worse call me right away" "Yes kikyou" Kikyou left and went over to kagome and they chatted and chatted.Kail turned and looked at tora she was looking at him. He looked at her closely and noticed that her blue eyes where turning lilac.His jaw dropped open"Kail,why are you staring at me like that?" tora asked."Nothing tora,dont worry" he dipped the rag in some more water and placed it on your head."Does this mean you wont be swimming for some time?" they laughed.  
  
Kail stayed beside her till she fell asleep.He kissed her on the lips and left the room.Tora was walking in the garden the next day when she came upon Hana's grave. It was surronded with flowers. She looked at the headstone and she read about what hana did to save the earth and as she read it her eyes lost some of its blueish colour and took on more of the rare shade of lilac hana's eyes where.Kail came up behind her"Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked "Nope she said im much better, my fever is down and i can move around" SHe got up and turned to face him. He saw her eyes."Kail,whats the matter?" he relaxed a bit "Why do you ask?" "Your looking at me like you've seen a ghost" Sesshoumaru came by the garden over to them "the new nusery is finished you guys can come and look if you want" They all went to look at the nusery."Its designed for a boy" Tora said as she looked over the nusery "yes thats why we redecorated kail's room plus its closer to our room than your nusery was"kagome said.  
  
Kail awoke when he heard a scream he ran over to tora's room(he got a new room) he walked oer to the bed and noticed that she was still sleeping she screamed again as a small hole appeared on her forehead."Tora!" he shoke her and she woke up "What whats the matter?" she asked when she saw kail."Are you ok?" he asked "Kail you woke me up to ask me if i was ok?" he moved her bangs and saw the hole "Tora do u feel a pain right here?" he touched the hole,she winced "yea a little" he looked closer at it"What are you looking at kail?" tora asked when she noticed he was staring at her forehead a bit too long now. He smiled as the hole disappeared"Its ok tora,go back to sleep" He stayed with her a few minutes after she fell asleep 'Something is happening' he thought' her eyes turned lilac today,the hole that just appeared,something is definately wrong' he got up and went back to his room.  
  
"So sesshoumaru how did you and kagome manage not to get pregnant all these years?"kail asked asked at dinner time."Well all the other times i got pregnant they were girls and since i didn't want so much girls i waited till i finally got a boy" kagome answered "And this time its a boy" kaol said "and how did you manage to get rid of the babies?" he asked "i never give away my secrets" kagome said "I think that really cool mom"tora said as she looked up from her plate. "Tora whats wrong with your eyes?" sesshoumaru and kagome asked at the same time."I dont know" tora answered "they turned this colour yesterday" kagome and sesshoumaru exchanged glances.  
  
Sesshoumaru and kagome walked in the hallway towards their bedroom."Do you think we should tell him?" kagome asked" Nah let him find out on his own then he wont hate us for the rest of his life,just whats left of it" sesshoumaru answered. Kagome laughed.  
  
Kail awoke to a familiar scream.He went into Tora's room,he looked at her,he moved her bangs and instead of the hole there was the teardrop just like hana's he decided not to wake her up this time just watch her. She screamed again as a cut appeared on her stomach.She bolted up and the teardrop disappeared,She held her stomach adn fell back on to the bed.Tora!are you ok?" "My stomach" He looked at her stomach and saw a cut deep like a cut you will get from a sword fight."Use the sheets to soak up the blood i'll go get ur mom" he ran out of the room towards the master bedroom.  
  
AN- well guys we found out how kagome managed to be not pregnant.But we havent figured out whats the matter with tora like u cant already guess. I'll be back 


End file.
